Four Girls, All Connected
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Cressie is daughter of Anthony Padilla and Jenna Mourey. Macy is only child of Anthony and Kalel. Bella Hecox is daughter of Ian Hecox and his wife, Melanie. Caroline Helbig is daughter of Grace Helbig. These girls are pressured under the spotlight due that their parents are famous. They are struggling to find their own identifies rather than just a daughter of famous youtubers.


_A/N: It is crazy that I haven't updated my profile for a while but here is the latest one! :D Happy Reading! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ It is just fanfic for entertainment purposes only. I don't own anything._

* * *

_ Prologue_

_You're invited to biggest youtubers party ever! I hope you can come and we will have the best time ever and hanging out with other you tubers. _

"Hey Kalel! We are so going!" exclaimed Anthony. Anthony's girlfriend, Kalel just nodded, not caring about the party. Knowing that his girlfriend didn't care, Anthony just went ahead and called his best friend, Ian to chat about the party.

"A youtubers party. Ok. Whatever, I'll go so I will have a fucking topic to talk about for my show." muttered Jenna to her pet dog, Kermit. Kermit just licked Jenna's cheek and walked away. Jenna just smiled and resumed filming.

"Your name?" asked the man who is standing at the door. Jenna just rolled her eyes, "If you are the guest checker for the famous people. We are almost like celebrities and indeed you must recognize everyone on your list." "Indeed, you're correct. I know everyone but I am just following the orders." replied the man. Jenna nodded, "I know that feeling. It is sucks big time." He just nodded and checked off her name on the list, "Enjoy your time, Miss Jenny." "It is Jenna with A at the end not Jenny." He quickly blushed and corrected it. Jenna just laughed and entered the house.

"Holy cow! It is awfully nice place!" exclaimed Anthony upon entering the house. "I know." replied Kalel unimpressed. "Why frown face?" asked Anthony. "I am not just in partying mood." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, can't you at least fake it? Oh look, here is your friend, Dani." Kalel smiled upon seeing her good friend, Danielle Bertoudy waving to her. "Go ahead. I want you have fun and call me when you are ready to leave." Kalel hesitated for a moment because she didn't really trust her boyfriend hanging out with others since there are tons of girls that is much prettier than her. Plus, there are drugs and alcohol all over the place. After couple of minutes of thinking, she realized that she could trust him to not get involved in his wrong decision, besides he is an adult, meaning that he is capable of making decision for himself. "Alright, Tony. I'll call you when I'm done partying. See you around." Anthony gave Kalel a kiss and they began to party in their own way.

Anthony waved Kalel and walked around and he smiled upon seeing his friend, Ryan Higa, "Hey Nigahiga!" Ryan waved and welcomed Anthony, "Hey! Let me introduce my girlfriend, Vanessa Collins. Nessa, this is my…" Vanessa interrupted him, "I know him, He is Anthony Padilla. I watch your shows too!" Anthony grinned, "Glad to hear that!" They got into talking about the show. Meanwhile Jenna appeared in the room, thus making Anthony to notice her. He watched her for couple of minutes to see what she would do. Realizing that she noticed him, he excused and went over to talk with the girl. Jenna smiled upon seeing Anthony coming toward to her. "Hey sexy." flirted Jenna. Her flirtation makes Anthony feel good, unable to think something good to respond so he said, "You're awfully hot." Jenna giggled to the flirtation, "Why thank you, sir. You must be Anthony Padilla, the fucking hot one on the Smosh." Anthony just laughed, "I admire your personality." Jenna blushed then giggled awkwardly, "Oh man, don't listen to me, I'm fucking drunk! Crap, I don't have anyone to drive me to home. Oh well, I'll staying here overnight so I wouldn't get a fucking DUI and murder the innocents." Anthony just laughed out loud. "What the fuck wrong with you? I'm just saying truth." snapped Jenna. "That's because I admire you for speaking up." Jenna just giggled. "Let's have another drink." said Anthony. Jenna accepted his offer and walked to the bar. They had a couple of shots. Little they know they became drunk that they just walked outside, "Oh fuck. I'm feeling sexually excited so I just want to fuck you." slurred Anthony. Jenna was drunk also so she just said, "What about your fucking bitch? "I don't care about my bitch. I want you so fucking bad." Jenna giggled and began to undress. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Anthony. "Being a drunk, it is too hot outside, let's skinny dip in the lake!" Anthony, drunk also quickly gladly agreed, undressed and jumped into the lake with Jenna. They began to make out not long after. Not thinking straight, they jumped from first base to home run quickly. After couple of hours or so, Jenna completely passed out from too much of alcohol. Anthony, on other side, his drunkenness faded and becoming more his aware self. At same time, Kalel was looking for him. "What happened to her?" exclaimed Kalel. "I dunno. She got drunk and stripped her clothes off and jumped into the lake." Anthony half-lied. "Poor girl! We got to find someone who she went with." She knelt to Jenna and shook her to wake her up, "Hey girlie. I don't recognize you so do you have someone who can give you the ride to home?" Jenna moaned, "Fuck. Why I didn't bring someone else?" "It's ok. We can give you a ride to your home. Where you live?" Jenna muttered, "Santa Monica." "Great! It is just fifteen minutes away the hotel." said Anthony. Kalel nodded, "Anthony will drive you in your car. I'll be following you guys. Sounds good?" Jenna nodded once again. They left the party shortly after and Jenna was glad that Anthony was driving her because she once again passed out. She didn't even remember what happened when she woke up next morning with terrible case of hangover.

_ Two months later_

"Owww my head!" muttered Jenna to her dog, Marbles. Marbles just barked making her headache much worser. "Hush, Marbles. Jennie has terrible case of hangover." She just moaned then covered her head due the brightness of the sun. Not long after, Kermit and Marbles moved the blanket to lick Jenna's face. "Arghh, go away! I just want to sleep in peace." muttered Jenna. Her dogs didn't give up, making Jenna moaned in displeasure, "Alright, fine. I'll get up for you little cute bastards." She stood up and walked into bathroom to look for aspirin for her headache. After couple of minutes or so, she cannot find them, "Son of bitch, why did I get so drunk last night? Oh well, looks like I would need to stuffer." A minute later, her dogs barked making Jenna's headache much worser. "Shut up! I'm coming!" She dragged herself into the kitchen with horrible headache then walked over to the cabinet where she stored the dog food. As she opened the bag, she experienced first wave of nausea, knowing that she has to throw up, she ran all way to bathroom. Kermit was barking furiously while Jenna was throwing up in toilet. "Can't you shut the fuck up! I will give you the food after I finish vomiting my guts out." She just put her head in toilet and threw up once again. In between of her throwing up, she found wondering that it is not just a common hangover. Since, she wasn't that drunk when she came home last night. She thought about the possibilities in her head, "Flu? Food Poisoning? Stomach Virus? Pregnancy?" She gasped at her own thought about being pregnant. She thought about her latest period cycle. It been awhile last time she had her period. "Oh fuck. My life is fucked up. If I am pregnant then my life is fucking over. What the fuck I got myself into? Fuck, I can't deal with it right now." Jenna threw up even more and made a decision to get early pregnancy test then she will figure out what to do later.


End file.
